Black Gintoki
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Hanya gara-gara tamu yang tak diundang gintoki terlibat ke dalam masalah besar yang bisa membuat dia kehilangan nyawanya
1. Chapter 1

**part 1:semua orang di dunia pasti punya kembaran di dunia biarpun mereka berbeda warna rambut**

* * *

Pagi yang mendung ini membuat sinar matahari tidak bisa sampai ke penduduk edo,begitu juga halnya dengan gintoki.

Pria yang umurnya berkisaran 20-30 dengan rambut keriting berwarna perak itu sedang mmembaca shonen jump di futonnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini dia pingin golek kagura dan shinpachi sedang belanja karena semalam gintoki barusan memenangkan undian dari bungkusan sukonbunya kagura.

"Huahhhm...aku pingin golek terus sahut gintoki dengan nada yang sangat malas.

Dia bahkan belum menukar baju tidurnya yang berwarna hijau ke pakaian yang biasa dia pakai yaitu jersey berwarna hitam,celana hitam dan yukata bermotif seperti ombak.

Tadi pagi saat patsuan datang dia marah-marah karena sudah jam 8 gintoki masih malas-malas di futonnya sedangkan kagura sudah ganti baju.

"Apa aku aja atau memang hari ini aku malas ngapa-ngapain ya?"Batinnya. (Elo emng tiap hari males kok)

TING TONG

Gintoki menoleh ke arah pintu dan berpikir itu pasti kagura dan shinpachi.

"Kagura?kenapa mesti bel-bel segala?"Tanyanya dengan suara keras untuk bisa orang yang di depan pintu bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hm...mungkin bukan kagura kali ya?udhlah"batinnya.

TING TONG

"Iya!iya!aku datang!"

Dia cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dan menyambut tamunya.

Tetapi tamu itu...

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"Sahut gintoki kepada tamunya yang sangat mirip dengannya dari muka sampai sepatu membuat gintoki agak aneh memandangnya.

"Kau...Sakata Gintoki kan?"

"Eh?ya...ya!aku Sakata Gintoki"

"..."Dia diam dengan menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang juga keriting yang membedakannya jika gintoki itu silver/putih dia kebalikannya yaitu hitam.

"Eh...Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"Tawar gintoki.

"Hm...Baiklah..."Balasnya.

"Jadi Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroki..Sakata Kuroki"

"Ukh...apa-apaan orang ini bukan cuma penampilan...bahkan namaku dan dia hampir sama...ini bukan di kintama lagi kan?!jangan sampai anime gintama ini berubah jadi Kurotama"batinnya.

"Gin-chan!Gin-san!"

Gintoki dan Kuroki menoleh ke sumber suara itu yang tentu saja berasal dari Kagura dan Shinpachi.

"Lho..ada klien ya?

"Ya...namanya Sakata Kuroki"

"Hm...namanya mirip dengan punya Gin-chan!"Kata kagura sambil memakan sukonbu yang baru dia beli.

"Jadi apa masalahmu,Kuroki-kun."Tanya gintoki.

"Masalahku ya..."Dengan datar dia menjawab.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan duduk di sebelah gintoki dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingnya.

"Masalahku...aku ingin kau lenyap dari dunia ini"dengan nada agak ditekan.

"?!"

"Ka-kagura,Shinpachi.."

"Cepat lari dari sini...!"Teriaknya.

"Eh?!Gin-san?"

Kuroki mengeluarkan pedang katana dari dia gak membawa Bokutou melainkan pedang asli.

"Matilah...Sakata Gintoki..."

"LARI!"

Gintoki menahan serangan pedang kuroki dengan bokutounya,tapi bokutounya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Memang seperti rumor,kau kuat..."Pria dengan tahi lalat di mata kirinya yang berwarna biru itu tersenyum.

"KAGURA!SHINPACHI!kenapa bengong saja cepat lari!"Teriak gintoki sambil terengah-engah.

"Tapi...mana mungkin kami meninggalkan gin-chan sendi-"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!Cepat pergi,Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

"Ayo,kagura-chan disini berbahaya...!"

Gintoki menutup pintu dan pergi ke ruang tengah,sofa mereka sudah terguling-guling sekarang.

"Apa kau percaya kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan memakai bokutou itu?"

"Mau percaya atau gak itu gak penting...yang penting aku akan mengalahkanmu!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Part2:putih dan hitam

TRANG!

Benturan pedang terdengar dari kediaman gintoki,kagura,dan shinpachi (yang kadang-kadang numpang).

Orang-orang yang lewat tidak heran karena hal itu karena itu hal biasa di tempat itu,mulai dari kagura menghabiskan beras,gintoki tidak memberi gaji kepada kagura dan shinpachi,sampai shinpachi yang menyuruh gintoki dan kagura tidak malas-malas di kotatsu.

Otose,tama,dan catharine biasa saja akan hal itu.

"Si bodoh itu...apa yang dia lakukan?perang sukiyaki bersama kagura dan shinpachi?"Gumam otose dengan jengkel.

"Apa kau mau aku ke sana otose-sama?"Tawar tama dengan sopan.

"Tidak,tidak usah saja mereka"balasnya.

"Ya!Biarkan saja mereka!"Teriak catharine.

"Gintoki-sama..."

"Ukh!"

Pedang bokutou gintoki sudah patah menjadi serpihan,sehingga dia sudah tidak bisa melawan kuroki.

Sekarang tangannya ditusuk oleh kuroki dengan katananya.

"Kh...!Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?!Apa yang kau mau dariku?!"

"...Aku mau kesenanganmu semua hilang darimu.."

"U-untuk apa?!apa aku ada berbuat salah kepadamu?!"

"...ada..kau berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepadaku"

"Apa?!apa masalah itu"

"..."

Kuroki tidak menjawab cuma hanya menatap gintoki dengan datar.

"Jawab aku!apa kau tuli?!"

"Diamlah..."

Tiba-tiba kuroki menggeser pedang yang menancap di tangannya sehingga membuat lukanya semakin lebar dan membuat gintoki kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Sedangkan Shinpachi dan Kagura tiba-tiba muncul di dojo shimura membuat otae jadi bingung kenapa mereka disini.

"Shin-chan bukannya kalian berencana memasak sukiyaki?"Tanya otae.

"..Ah tidak..cuma Gin-san"

"Kenapa Gin-san,kagura?"

"..."

"Kalian tiba-tiba datang dan muka kalian berkerut,ada apa sih?"

"Nandemonai..aneue"

Di sisi lain Hijikata,kondo,sougo,dan yamazaki yang sedang memakan anpan berpatroli untuk mencari tsujigiri yang sudah memakan lebih 5 korban.

"Hijikata-san"

"Apa sougo?"

"Apa sebaiknya kita tanya danna?"

"Si keriting itu?terserah,bagaimana kondou-san?"

"Aku setuju,ok ayo yamazaki ke tempat yorozuya"

...

Yamazaki memarkirkan mobil patrolinya di depan kedai otose.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan beranjak ke lantai 2 bangunan itu.

"Yorozuya!ini shinsengumi"

"..."

"Apa mereka sedang keluar?"

"Ayo kita coba lihat!"Sougo mengeluarkan bazooka-nya dan menembakkan pas di pintu yorozuya.

"Sougo!apa yang kau lakukan?!"Teriak hijikata panik.

"Yosh...Danna apa kau di dalam~~?"

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang mereka melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Gintoki terbaring di reruntuhan rumahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Sougo!lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"Teriak kondo.

"Tidak..yamazaki panggil ambulan"

Hijikata melihat luka-luka gintoki.

"Ini bukan luka ledakan,ini luka sabetan pedang...!"

"Eh...maksudmu sebelum sougo meledakkan bazookanya dia sudah terluka dan tempat ini sudah begini?!"

"Bisa jadi"

TO BE CONTINUED

Gimana yang chapter 2 minna ~(¯▿¯~)~(¯▿¯)~(~¯▿¯)~?

Maaf di chapter pertama saya memakai kata yang tidak pasif :v

Jadi...silakan di reviews :3

Dan...jika ada yang mau ditanya ginpachi-sensei bersedia untuk menjawab


End file.
